El Otro Akashi
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: No era él quien buscaba su compañía, no era él quien lo pensaba o soñaba durante las noches. No podía ser él porque él no era quien tenía sentimientos por ese individuo.


EL OTRO AKASHI:

(Oneshot AkaMidoAka)

 **Para el Mes MidoAka Hispano**

 **Tema 1: Primero/Último**

 **Notas: Pues ya que entramos a este mes tan importante, me veré obligada a enfocarme en publicar aportes para esta parejita hermosa, motivo también por el que daré una considerable pausa al Longfic AkaMidoTaka que estoy escribiendo, pero cuando este mes se termine lo continuare.**

Al principio no fue más que una coincidencia. Se había convencido de que era sólo su imaginación el descomunal brillo dorado emitido por aquella pupila, pero muy pronto comenzó a darse cuenta que aquello no era una alucinación suya o una idea -que no suele tener- relacionando aquella actitud fría con una persona que no posee compasión alguna por nadie y ésta es la séptima vez que se percata, quizás la ocasión más peligrosa e inoportuna que haya tenido en otras situaciones

—¿Quién eres?— cuestiona luciendo desafiante ante la presencia aterradora que se ha forjado por encima de la figura que refleja a su amigo y que hace resaltar su aura del resto de estudiantes en Teiko

—¿Qué pasa, Midorima? ¿No es obvio tansolo con verme?

El acento divertido del pelirrojo pretende hacer pasar por desapercibida su verdadera naturaleza, sin embargo es tan difícil ahora que Shintaro fue capaz de anticipar el carácter inusual en el siempre elegante Akashi

—No trates de engañarme, sé muy bien que eres tú. Más te vale que respondas, ¿qué haz hecho con Akashi?

La sonrisa amable que estuvo dibujada en aquellos carnosos labios se tomó su tiempo en comenzar a descender, rápidamente remplazada por otra más psicótica como quien ha logrado tomar el control absoluto por primera vez

—Ya veo, te diste cuenta...— alaga la voz de Akashi luciendo divertido en demasía. Los hombros en el más alto se encogen con cierto miedo al ver sus sospechas hechas realidad. Era la primera vez que hablaban de frente, completamente a solas y sin la presencia de su amigo entre esas cuatro paredes. No hay más alumnos que ellos en la biblioteca y los libros del proyecto por el que están ahí quedan olvidados sobre las mesas junto a los estantes, lejos de las mentes que iban a brindarles su atención para el horario de estudio reglamentario

—No haz respondido a mi pregunta— Midorima exclama pero el interlocutor pasa de largo a sus barreras, andando hacia los libros de matemáticas como si su existencia fuera una cotidianidad

—No es necesario que te alarmes, no haré nada que perjudique la vida diaria de mi otro yo sin justificación. Sólo vine hasta aqui para coger un libro que él necesita. Eso es todo— se apresura el chico a explicar deteniéndose frente al estante y tomando en sus manos aquello que asegura es su único objetivo, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada a su compañía para apreciar la expresión desconfiada que le dirige, después de todo nadie le aseguraba que no fuese un lobo solitario en busca de presas indefensas a las cuales atacar. No se evita sonreír un poco para enseguida fingir que toda su atención es absorbida por las letras y procedimientos garabateados en las finas hojas impresas de tinta negra; busca disimular la «atracción» que le causa el peliverde con la guardia que inconscientemente ha levantado y el chocante estado de alerta que profesa.

Ante su aparente silencio, Midorima no puede dejar de preguntarse, ¿porqué está él allí? ¿porqué en ese instante? Bien comprendía que aquella segunda mente atrapada en el cuerpo de Akashi no vivía sin un propósito especifico y que el que puedan verse las caras de aquella manera representa un mal augurio en sus destinos ahora encontrados pero siendo ésta la primera vez tiene una sensación extraña atormentándolo, quizás porque le parece una entidad fascinante, con mayor razón tratándose de Akashi quien hasta ese momento no había dejado de sorprenderlo; él quien, hasta entonces, era una persona que le inspiraba respeto. Acomodó sus lentes sin quitarle la mirada de encima, aún con la guardia alta mientras buscaba descifrar a la «otra persona» que yacía a su lado con aire de normalidad, y que hojea el libro con suma delicadeza que si temiera romperlas con la más minima fuerza que llegara aplicar con sus dedos

—¿Cómo fue que naciste?— se preguntó a si mismo en voz baja, como un secreto que no deseaba revelar abiertamente, más no se dió cuenta que aún hablando para sí mismo los oidos del otro habian conseguido escucharlo con claridad

—¿Te incomoda?— dijo con burla, esta vez girandose por completo para encarar a aquel muchacho cuyo objeto de la suerte yacia a su lado reflejando los rayos solares hacia el interior como fragmentos cristalinos del color de la sangre

—Por supuesto que no. Para empezar no es un asunto que me incumba de cualquier modo— sentenció, dispuesto a marcharse con la seguridad que ha impuesto en sus palabras. Le toma unos sencillos movimientos reunir los libros que planea llevarse bajo el brazo, tomar su objeto de la suerte e iniciar a caminar sin volver su mirada hacia atrás, donde la sonrisa satisfecha del pelirrojo se ha intensificado en su rostro y que le observa marcharse hasta que su ancha espalda se pierde tras los estantes y paredes que estructuran la biblioteca.

Realmente a Midorima no le interesó demasiado darse cuenta de aquellas facetas y cambios repentinos en la personalidad de su amigo, las cuales solían mostrarse cada vez que algo nuevo e interesante para él se le presentaba en bandeja de oro y plata. No sabía cuánta culpa tenía su encuentro con el otro Akashi cuando terminó transformándolo en su centro de análisis, sin llegar a suponer que esto había despertado el interés de la sublime -y desconocida- entidad hacia su misma persona quien lo observaba desde las sombras como a todo prodigio de su equipo pero colocandolo en una zona especial dentro de los mares de su pensamiento cual rey en un tablero de ajedrez gracias al interés que el propio Akashi poseía hacia él, aunque eso era algo de lo que todavía no se daba por enterado.

—Midorima, ¿te interesaría quedarte hasta tarde?— le cuestionó una vez, mientras recorrían los pasillos de la escuela hacia una reunión con el capitán del equipo

—¿Porqué?

—Quisiera que tuviéramos una partida de shogi. Tenemos mucho de no hacerlo

—Está bien— asintió cerrando los ojos en un gesto de resignación. No podía negarse si era Akashi quien se lo pedía —Pero hoy terminemos temprano, recuerda que se acercan los exámenes

—Me parece bien. Gracias

—¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso? No es como si fuera algo importante— replicó al momento, restandole valor al asunto. Mentía, inevitablemente lo hizo pues refugiarse en una partida de shogi, intelecto puro en un juego tan estratégico, era un símbolo significativo para describir su amistad. Aún rodeados de sus amigos, debido a sus costumbres y al modo en como fueron educados, su manera de convivir les separaban largamente del resto de los niños en el instituto. No poseían la sencillez de Kuroko o energía de Aomine, mucho menos el cariño perezoso de Murasakibara al llamarles por diminutivos, eran como dos excentricidades abandonadas en un paraíso de personas comunes aunque no por ello poco importantes. Shintaro se había dado cuenta de que Akashi disfrutaba de estar ahí, acompañarse con el resto sin la necesidad de socializar y tal vez charlando de banalidades que tansolo un grupo de sujetos de su edad disfrutarían. Pero lo que más gustaba de esos días era que Akashi hiciera un lugar para jugar con él, servirse de su compañía lejos de sus entrenamientos en el equipo o juegos de practica que llevaban a cabo en el gimnasio y más disfrutaba que le invitara a seguirle no habiendo programado un proyecto o plan de estudio, estar los dos solos hablando temas que nadie salvo ellos comprendería; había cierta conexión entre ellos, cierta cordialidad y añoranza que sólo alguien observativo notaría volando en el aire al encontrarlos tan silenciosos, después de todo para ambos jóvenes todavía existía un " _tal vez_ " que les unía de manera singular.

Shintaro no lograba ignorar las respuestas nonatas de Akashi a mitad de conversaciones importantes, sus reacciones extrañas a mitad del silencio o cuando terminaba encontrándolo tomado de la cabeza como si sufriera de dolores no físicos pero tampoco mentales, los cuales fueron mostrándose más frecuentes de lo que hubiera querido lo fueran a partir de segundo año donde notó que algo había cambiado para ellos. Aquella esencia fría había comenzado a gobernar por sobre la mirada cálida de quien fue Akashi alguna vez. No existía arrepentimiento cuando «las dos personas» entraron en conflicto hacia una lucha por la dominación de la cual él se encontraba al margen como un ajeno, un desconocido más.

—¿Estas bien, Akashi?— cuestionó Midorima uno de tales días en que el ambiente se veía interrumpido por un malestar nada grato en el cuerpo de Akashi; yacía hincado sin razón aparente en ese salón solitario con la respiración irregular y sin fuerza física suficiente para levantarse por su cuenta

—Si, descuida... no se trata de nada grave— respondió con la mayor seguridad que fue capaz de usar cuando inconscientemente se dejó mimar por las superficiales caricias que las manos del peliverde le dedicaba sobre su espalda en un banal intento de curar su dolor. Intentó resistirse y reaccionar de manera adecuada a esa muestra de preocupación que no le pasó desapercibida hasta que cedió a su impulso de recargarse por completo en aquel otro cuerpo, el cual se tensó con rapidez de reacción cuando percibió el indiscutible calor corporal contra su piel

—Akashi...— quiso exigir que se apartara pero el pelirrojo se veía tan grave que se abstuvo de formular otra palabra que no fuera para cuestionar sobre su salud, planeaba ser doctor en un futuro después de todo y aquel suceso lo tomaría como su primer caso aunque la intimidad del momento lo estuviera ruborizando.

Akashi era una persona estratega, tan arraigada a sus costumbres que no pudo evitar poner a prueba sus maniobras en ese instante y es que había visto la extraña resolución en los ojos de Midorima cuando éste lo miraba, así que asegurarse no estaba de más ahora que entraban en un ambiente adecuado para ello, al fin que el punzante dolor en su cerebro había pasado y permanecía con el rostro hundido en el pecho contrario por mera comodidad. ¿Hace cuánto no recibía un abrazo? Ya ni recordaba que se sintiera tan bien percibir el perfume de alguien o el palpitar de un corazón desbocado, incluso escuchar cómo Shintaro tragaba saliva dificultosamente estaba siendo agradable, él también estaba tan nervioso como su acompañante, sólo que él era bueno ocultando esas emociones

—¿Te encuentras mejor?— cuestionó Midorima acomodándose los anteojos como si hacerlo ayudara a reducir la hipertensión

—Todavía no...— dijo casi a susurros, restregandose un poco más a él igual a un felino caprichoso en busca de más caricias

—Quizás debamos ir a la enfermería...

—Gracias pero prefiero recuperarme por mi mismo

—Akashi...

—Déjame permanecer así un poco más, quiero estar contigo...

Ejecutar tremendo movimiento había hecho al peliverde liberar un sonido estrangulado, producto de una replica denegada y la sorpresa palpable que se hubo dibujado en su expresión levemente alterada pero que quedó en el olvido cuando Akashi volvió acomodarse, vencido por sus propios deseos de sentirlo, tocarlo, tomar todo lo que pudiera con sus manos. Ante ello, Midorima devolvió el gesto rodeándolo con los brazos, descubriendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba por él, por esta cercanía que nunca pensó llegaría a experimentar y es que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, aún no sabía del todo qué pasaba por aquella cabecilla roja al momento de enfrentarse a los sucesos. Sin duda jamas estaría a su nivel, se convencía mientras seguía entretenido por la oportunidad de poder posar sus dedos sobre aquellos cabellos rojizos que en algún momento habían acabado por embelesarle tanto

—Se siente bien...

—¿Qué... ?— dijo apartando las manos de él como si de pronto aquella cabellera le quemara, una acción que casi hizo reír a Seijurou por la gracia que esto le causó

—No te pedí que dejaras de hacerlo— confesó con cierta ternura en su acento somnoliento y Midorima tuvo que acceder a regañadientes continuar con la actividad hasta que la mano pálida del chico lo tomó de los dedos y lo fue guiando por su piel hasta posarla contra su mejilla, entonces le miró directo a los ojos, provocando que se tensara —Midorima, ¿esto te hace sentir incomodo?— cuestionó Akashi al momento, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor de ese contacto, tan inocente y tan agradable. Shintaro no fue capaz de responder —Si te besara justo ahora, ¿me odiarías?

El corazón del peliverde finalmente latió con mayor fuerza, aturdido por una emoción incomprensible para él, después de todo aquella era una situación extraña; dos chicos frente a frente en medio del silencio, piel contra piel, ardiendo tanto que creyeron querer salir huyendo sin una razón en particular mas se mantenían rígidos cuales rocas mientras sus miradas exploraban al otro o al salón tan callado que había causado tan inquietante encuentro

—¿Y qué si soy yo quien te besa primero?— preguntó Midorima impulsándose hacia al frente, reduciendo unos centímetros más la distancia entre ellos dos, quién sabe la clase de ideas que hubiesen conseguido hacerle decir tales palabras cuando estaba tan avergonzado por haberlas escuchado de la boca de quien le regalaba las miradas más intensas que hubiera percibido nunca

—Hazlo...— casi ordenó pero en el temblar de su voz se delataba cuan apenado se encontraba también, aunque tan ansioso que podría ignorar el echo de que sus emociones hervían sin control dentro de él. Midorima tragó duro saliva acortando poco a poco los centímetros de más que les separaba de sentirse, de expresarse físicamente lo mucho que disfrutaban estar juntos, de tan codiciosa distancia cuando el ruido de la puerta interrumpió el momento decisivo e hizo que se apartaran de golpe para mirar hacia ésta donde nada salvo el viento de algún ventanal corrido había provocado que crujiera. Un suspiro fue suficiente para relajar sus músculos con la idea de un posible testigo de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer pero aquello no quedó así; Akashi se levantó del suelo lo suficiente para quedar sobre la altura de Midorima y se inclinó hacia él cuando logró atraer su atención. Se miran otros instantes y al fin ocurre, ambos adolescentes se besan de manera tímida, casi superficial. Sus labios se acoplan, se exploran y se acarician con tanta calma que podrían asegurar que sus emociones no estuvieron saltando de un lado a otro como liebres en praderas extensas y vastas durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, podrían fingir que en realidad el contacto no significó nada para sus cuerpos u hormonas pero la prueba que afirmaría lo contrario siempre estaría volando en sus memorias, estallando en sentimientos con cualquier mirada que compartieran; no era un suceso que olvidarían fácilmente por el simple hecho de que se trataba de ellos, mucho menos cuando la silenciosa pronunciación del nombre contrario selló el beso en el momento justo que tuvieron que retornar a sus clases y el ruido de las chicharra les advirtió el termino del receso.

Ninguno habla de su pequeña aventura, cada vez que se quedan solos la calidez que los aborda es suprimida con platicas casuales o las estadísticas más recientes que deben revisar juntos para registrar en los archivos del club de baloncesto. Akashi fue nombrado finalmente el capitán del equipo y aunque no representa en sí una carga pesada, Midorima siempre hace acopio de su deber como vice-capitán que es y de quién Akashi espera lo conveniente al ser responsable, enfocado a sus deberes como siempre lo vio. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo sabe que algo no está bien cuando se distrae frecuentemente con los ojos verdes de su compañero, comprende que sus sentimientos se le están escapando de las manos al paralizarse cuando lo percibe cerca y comienza a sentir impulsos que con mayor dificultad consigue retener. Y no es solo eso pues también nota que una nueva agitación da lugar en el interior de su cuerpo, se ha percatado de que alguien más observa a Midorima con las mismas intenciones que lo hace él, aunque con la curiosidad de un socio, y siente miedo de ello pues no es una buena señal sentirse el doble de atraído por quien ahora considera alguien cercano.

—¿Qué significa esto, Akashi? ¿No te harás responsable del equipo más? ¿Porqué? ¿No habíamos acordado mantener a los jugadores unidos?— luego de que Murasakibara hubiese actuado de forma egoísta, de enfrentarse a Seijurou y de que éste le hubiera permitido hacer lo que quisiera después de probar la humillante derrota en contra del Emperador Eye, Midorima había logrado conseguir algo de privacidad para mirar de frente al genuino _demonio rojo_ que lucía inalcanzable justo delante de él, con esa sonrisa altanera y con un ego sobre las nubes, más allá del elitista que recae en el aura que fue amable antes

—He dicho que ya no será necesario trabajar forzadamente en equipo, Shintaro. Mientras obtengamos la victoria y ningún individuo sea capaz de ponerse a nuestra altura, el equipo se mantendrá de ésta forma

El peliverde estuvo a punto de rechinar los dientes, molesto por la decisión y seguridad que aquel individuo mostraba, ademas del que osara a pronunciar su nombre con tanta naturalidad. Era imposible que se tratara del mismo Akashi, Akashi jamas menospreciaría a sus rivales o permitiría que el equipo -que tanto trabajo había costado forjar- se disipara nada más por el ilusorio espejismo de una victoria nítida, sin sabor o satisfacción real como antes lucharon por obtener. Sino era asi entonces, ¿qué esencia le quedaba al juego? ¿Qué resultado habría en algo mecánico que no combinaba espíritu y solo desempeñaba la más simple manipulación?

—Eso es absurdo...— se atrevió a formular mas su frustración no ocasionó impacto alguno en la firme figura del pelirrojo u aflicción en los ojos ahora desiguales que penetraban en él como si fuera algo novedoso, un objeto de gran valor que podría permitirse admirar tanto tiempo como quisiera así como poseer derecho de gobernar sobre él

—Tú también tienes permitido faltar a las practicas, Shintaro— sus palabras consiguieron que Midorima se tensara como primera reacción —Las condiciones son las mismas que Atsushi, asegúrate de estar en forma para los partidos y no me quejaré

—Déjate de bromas— replicó el peliverde en acento molesto, se acomodó los lentes y lo miró con cierto rencor en su esmeralda mirada, cuya intensidad hizo que el otro Akashi sintiera algo moverse en su estomago en el momento justo que sus irises chocaron entre si, como si algo caliente golpeara sus intestinos y se columpiara repetitivamente —Me rehúso a ser como Aomine o Murasakibara. Vendré al entrenamiento de mañana y también al siguiente

Y se giró con la determinación latente en su modo de caminar, alejándose, dejando al pelirrojo completamente solo en la cancha mientras se cuestionaba lo que pudo sentir hace unos instantes. No estaba en sus planes ceder ante la debilidad porque no era él quien se sentía hipnotizado por Midorima Shintaro; no era él quien buscaba su compañía, no era él quien lo pensaba o soñaba durante las noches. No, no podía ser él porque no era él quien tenía sentimientos por ese individuo tan serio, ni siquiera lo reconocía como su igual, tansolo como un retador a vencer en un futuro cercano. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y respiró de manera profunda, desapareciendo de su sistema cualquier tipo de duda con respecto a lo que estaba tratando interferir. Se convenció de que todo lo que, aparentemente, el peliverde le hace experimentar son sensaciones desagradables, nada más que obstáculos que son su deber quebrantar para que no se transformen en impedimentos cruciales en su camino a la perfección absoluta.

Tensó el balón que sostenía en sus manos y desde su posición hizo un lanzamiento de tres puntos, notando con cierta decepción cómo la pelota rodaba fuera de la canasta sin cumplir su objetivo.

Y aunque pasen los días y se acerquen al tercer campeonato consecutivo, Akashi no deja de sentir esa innecesaria presión en su cuerpo y en sus inútiles sentimientos, aquellos que pretendió desaparecer pero que de algún modo prevalecieron aún cuando Midorima se rindió de devolver todo a la normalidad, de seguirlo para obtener respuesta del chico sencillo que Akashi ha echo a un lado e impidió volviera a tomar control sobre ese cuerpo. Él, como propietario innegable de ese sistema, no puede evitar sentir rencor por «el otro» cuando inconscientemente se acerca demasiado al peliverde y éste solo lo mira o se aleja, ni puede evitar sentirse extraño cuando tiene algún roce -por muy diminuto que éste sea- con él. A simple vista puede aparentar que realmente no le importa lo que Midorima Shintaro haga o no haga durante el entrenamiento pero en cortos lapsos se delata cuánto sigue con la mirada a quien trata de evadir lo más posible cruzarselo. No quiere admitir que se ha enamorado de Shintaro y no aceptara que siente celos de quienes sí pueden entablar palabras con él sin que existan pretextos relacionados a próximos partidos; nadie notaría cuánto detesta ser la imagen y semejanza de alguien que continua amando a Midorima. Lo enfurece y contamina no ser exactamente _él_ quien merece los sentimientos del peliverde o sea _él_ quien necesita de ellos cada noche que pasa, cada vez que juega al shogi en solitario y nota que en muchas de sus estrategias del tablero los desperfectos abundan, carecen de perfección o utilidad. Furioso, golpea la pequeña mesa donde el juego yace, las piezas se riegan por todo el suelo y él se levanta de manera brusca solo para tomarse del rostro dolorosamente y dejar caer su peso contra la pared que rodea su entorno. No logra contener un sollozo cuando éste ya ha escapado de sus labios en forma de un gemido cuya ira brota de su garganta como sí realmente estuviera gritando de rabia en ese silencioso lugar

—Midorima Shintaro... Midorima Shintaro... Midorima... Shintaro... Shintaro...— repite una y otra y otra vez, repite de cuantas maneras surgen conforme lo consumen los segundos. Aveces lo nombra con enojo, algunas más con burla y sorna, otras con absoluto dolor pues desconoce de qué manera frenar la urgencia que lo hace desesperar mientras se mantiene inmóvil en ese salón de clases. Y los recuerdos de aquel beso lo atacan porque había estado presente cuando su otro yo lo ejecutó. Quiere ser él quien besa a Shintaro cuando repite de manera obsesiva aquella caliente imagen en su memoria, torciendo la realidad a su manera y conveniencia. Quiere sentir los labios contrarios físicamente como hizo el otro, no sólo quiere imaginarse devorando esos labios o recorriendo el ajeno cuerpo desnudo que en ese momento hacen que su respiración se agite. Desea, necesita ser él a quien Midorima Shintaro ame pero se engaña diciéndose de que es el otro Akashi quien le implora acercarse a él, despedirse de él, velar por él y con ello terminar de repetir tantas fantasías inútiles en su perturbada cabeza.

Akashi había cometido un grave error. Se convenció que ésta sería la única vez que accedería a sus instintos, la primera y última oportunidad de dejarse llevar por la corriente porque no lo haría nunca más, ¿y de qué manera arrepentirse si al estar probando aquella boca lo hace encenderse como una hoja seca contra la llama de la fogata? Disfruta como nunca disfrutó nada el escuchar cómo la compuesta voz de Shintaro se corta en medio de tan sorpresivo ataque después de que resbalan sobre la pared y la espalda del peliverde queda atrapado por el muro y el cuerpo de Akashi. Sus alientos que se mezclan de manera forzada, sus labios que chocan sin que el más alto pueda apartarse; estando a merced del chico contra él, un obstáculo considerable para no lograr siquiera moverse. Quedar a solas en el gimnasio había sido una oportunidad incuestionable y Akashi no había evitado ejecutar el contacto casi como una agresión contra el lanzador prodigio del equipo, prácticamente había estado conteniéndose de realizar tal hazaña cuando lo veía tan indefenso y con la guardia baja a su lado, no importando mucho el que los rodearan muchos testigos. Cuando sólo el ver una zona de su piel siempre oculta todo lo que logra provocar, hirviendo con y por algo que aún no logra controlar.

—¿Qué estas... ?— Midorima hizo lo posible por evadirlo, por alejarlo pero no lo estaba haciendo con todas sus fuerzas. No quería admitirlo pero estaba cediendo a esta demanda sin siquiera luchar, respondía al beso de manera automática esperando que el sujeto ante él terminara rápido con lo que hacía, con cualquiera que fueran sus pretensiones para que de pronto quisiera besarlo. Sin embargo, Akashi no estaba queriendo terminarlo, su boca besaba, succionaba el labio inferior tanto como el superior y con sus dientes mordía como si tratara de comérselo literalmente. Habia furia contenida en aquel beso hambriento pero también había excitación, una que le transmitía urgencia al más alto cada vez que se acomodaba sobre él y cierta parte se rozaba con su tórax, arrancando gemidos que le causaron escalofrios, algo corporal que delata la actividad de los mecanismos sexuales como la necesidad de unirse en uno solo.

—Shintaro...— Akashi lo embiste con muchos más besos aferrándose a la camisa oscura con tal fuerza que si quisiera arrancársela en ese momento, su cordura finalmente coacciona con sus emociones y una lagrima innecesaria se vierte en el rostro que al sentirla abre los ojos enseguida. Midorima no puede dar crédito a lo que presencia: las lagrimas se han concentrado en aquellos ojos dispares en medio de un llanto silencioso, el pelirrojo mira a Midorima con suma tristeza plasmada, anhelando algo que no logra descifrar. ¿Sería posible que al final ese Akashi, que siempre se presentaba como un sujeto despiadado, poseyera en realidad cierta humanidad?

—Akashi...

Sin mas nada, el pelirrojo se levantó echando a correr fuera del gimnasio y Midorima se dispuso a seguirlo a toda velocidad, es la primera vez que se siente tan inquieto por escuchar respuestas; Akashi fue un misterio desde que lo conoció pero ahora es el otro Akashi quien le causa confusión.

No sabe cuánta distancia han recorrido de la escuela, Midorima está enfocado en alcanzar al chico que lentamente comienza a bajar la velocidad conforme se acerca a él, agotado

—¡Espera... !— exclamó apenas logrando sujetarlo del brazo, poniendo fin a ese juego sin sentido. Se toma su tiempo para recuperar el aliento mientras Akashi se mantiene inmóvil, demasiado compuesto para ser verdad

—Suéltame, Shintaro— ordena, sin vacilaciones, sin rastro de cansancio en su voz pero Midorima puede sentir su pulso acelerado bajo las palmas, probablemente por haber corrido tanto

—Antes quiero que me expliques, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió allá atrás?

—¿"Qué sucedió"? ¿No te parece obvio?— de un solo movimiento Akashi se liberó del agarre y lo enfrentó como enfrentaría un ser insignificante —Sucedió lo que debió suceder, eso es todo— ambos chicos se miraron y diversas emociones chocaron entre si al igual que las miradas. En el silencio Shintaro podía examinar a aquella figura que sonreía con crueldad, burlándose de todos aquellos seres por debajo de su poder, él mismo era uno de esos seres —Espero que no confundas las cosas, Shintaro. Lo hice porque él quería hacerlo. Realizar una acción especifica para satisfacer las necesidades de otra persona es algo natural en los seres humanos, ¿no lo crees?

—Si es así explícate, ¿porqué estabas llorando?

—Eso... fue un pequeño error de cálculos, no volverá a suceder— afirmó dándose la vuelta con intensiones de marcharse pero la voz de Midorima se dejó escuchar una vez más

—¡Akashi... !

—¿Lo sabias, Shintaro?— cuestionó de pronto, causando que una nueva confusión se adueñara del otro, dejándolo paralizado y sin fuerzas para interrumpir —Las flores que se marchitan no vuelven a florecer, no importa cuánto más las riegues o abones, estas seguirán muertas. Es una metáfora que describe mucho la naturaleza humana, ¿cierto?

Al fin el rostro del pelirrojo se volvió a sus espaldas, observando con expresión sombría a Midorima por sobre el hombro, deleitándose por última vez la figura desconcertada del único ser humano que lo hizo sentirse débil ante su presencia. Su único capricho.

Pero ya no más.

FIN


End file.
